


阿吽-想对你说的话

by Belindakrrr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belindakrrr/pseuds/Belindakrrr
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 6





	阿吽-想对你说的话

在及川彻航班起飞的四十一小时前，他和岩泉一的争吵终于爆发了。他们争吵得很激烈，这或许是自从他们相识以来，唯一一次正式的吵架——尽管混蛋川和小岩总是会拌嘴、互相调侃（也许更加严重，但是比起这次的矛盾而言，那些真的不算什么，及川如此认为），他们始终没有像这一样激烈又互不相让甚至都有些咄咄逼人的争执。

原因是什么？他突然有些记不清楚了，只记得对方的声音忽然低下去，说：“……我以为你会和我说，我觉得你应该告诉我的。”

然后，他的回答是：“但是啊小岩，我认为这是我自己的事情。就像…不管是不是开玩笑，你不是我妈妈，对吧？”

曾经的调侃变成了火焰上的一捧油。飞机上的温度有些低，他错误地预判了这点，因此仅仅一张毯子无法保留足够的热量——他觉得冷。及川又往毯子里缩了缩，等待着空乘下一次的到来。在这过程中，他再次回想起来。

那时候的小岩……对，就像是火山喷发了一样。并非是毫无征兆，他在之前就隐隐感觉到了，来源多年的默契，幼驯染之间的彼此了解，如同那一次的长传，就算他没有伸出手指，岩泉还是会助跑，跳起，在最完美的地方扣下。而仍然像那次长传一样，岩泉没能得分，他没能阻止火山的爆发。

火山爆发的岩浆蔓延极广，现实中真正的火山有专门的部门去善后，名为岩泉一的火山没有人去善后，所以他需要自己去解决争吵留下来的那些烂摊子，所以他没有在送行的队列里。这样剧烈又毫不留情的争吵没有让第三个人知道，或者更恰当地说，没有第三个人明白这场争吵的严重程度。一年级和二年级的请了假来为前主将送行，意外地发现本应绝对会在的前王牌缺席。金田一张口打算询问，被松川塞过来的热狗堵住了嘴，他咬下一大口，打算再次开口，又被国见踢了一脚。于是这个令人好奇又无人询问的问题就这样不了了之，或许在很多年后，当事人也会淡忘这件事。

花卷帮及川拉着准备托运的行李，问：“以后还打算回来吗？”

及川想了想，回答说：“不知道欸，不过见面应该是没问题的吧。下次见面的时候，你们记得带好签名版哦，知名人士的签名可是很珍贵的，这是身为队长给你们的福利。”

“哈，”花卷把空了的易拉罐扔进垃圾箱，“那你可真得好好练习一下签名，要是像现在这样的话，很难卖出去的。”

“喂！”及川不满，一边托运行李一边回过头说话，“怎么可以这么轻易就想着卖签名的事情啊！那我一定会给你们写to签，绝对。”

“不好卖啊，花卷。”

“及川前辈的签名……我会好好保存的！”金田一相当捧场，国见的眼神微妙地闪烁了一下。

及川把最后剩下的背包背上，一边往安检的方向走，一边回头说：“哼哼~还是金田一好。不过幸好小岩不在，不然你们两个会更猖狂呢。”

小岩不在。说完话之后，及川自己也有一瞬间的不习惯。小岩没有来，他可是要就此出国了欸，身为发小，他居然因为吵架就不来送行，真是小气鬼。他小声嘟囔着，脚步也慢了下来。松川他们在安检门口又和他聊了几句，之后，及川彻潇洒转身，大步走进安检区，正式和所有人分别。

岩泉真的没有来。过了安检，即便知道希望渺茫，他还是回头看了很多次，结果只看到了金田一和表情不太好的小狂犬。及川在心里愤愤，一直到空姐声音温柔地问他需要什么，他才有些好转。

在三条毯子的加持下，他的感觉好多了，心情也变好了不少。所以他的想法也改变了一些，他开始想，在之前的争吵之中，是不是他真的比小岩要过分。及川对自己的头脑很有自信——事实上也确实如此——但是他仍旧想不出他们的导火索是什么。

但及川彻毕竟是及川彻，他相当迅速地想到，导火索不是具体的什么，是无数小细节汇聚而成的，与其说是导火索，不如说是一团乱糟糟的线球更加恰当，无数根细小的线拧在一起，最终成为了复杂的、难以解开的大线球。这些线有些来自于他，有些来自于岩泉，还有一些来自四面八方的事物，都这样杂乱地纠结在一起，成为了棘手的球状物。

他应该道歉，及川想，但是小岩也有错，所以他们两个都应该向对方道歉。按照以往的经验来说，他们会心照不宣地在某一个时间点同时开口，同时只说了一半，同时原谅对方，同时将这件事翻篇。而这次…花费的时间会长一点，但是其他的应该和之前差不多，差别只是在于，这次的道歉要用更多的话语，更多的思考。

正好，他可以在休整的这段时间给岩泉写信——在他们吵架之前，他们交换了联系方式。手机号码和住所还没有确定，所以及川只留给岩泉一个邮件地址，而岩泉留给他自己的大学时的地址。其实他们根本没有必要交换新住址以外的信息，及川这么说，邮件联系很方便，而且他们都不是喜欢换地址的人。

“哦，”岩泉正低头看着阿根廷的旅游杂志，“要给我写信啊。”  
“邮件更好吧？速度快，还更方便。”  
“信。”岩泉从杂志里抬头，表情意料之外地认真而有压迫感。  
“……好。”及川举手投降，将岩泉写了住址的纸条收进衣服的口袋里。

那时候他的表情是什么样的呢？飞机上能做的事情不多，他又没有什么困意，因此回忆就成了最主要的活动。啊、想起来了，就像那次一样，打破伊达工业的铁壁那次。他当时说的是什么来着？像往常一样，由他来决胜负。及川想到这里，不由得笑了一下。还挺会耍帅的嘛，王牌。

对了，纸条。他忽然想起来，手伸进口袋里去摸索，摸到那张有些皱的便签纸。及川展开纸条，读着上面的文字，想起来，他还没有见过小岩的公寓嘛，下次让他拍好照片和信一起寄过来。之后，他暂时忽视掉内心中的一点不满和这之外、一时间没办法说清的感觉，调整到一个舒服的姿势睡了。

当然，他完全不知道，在他大步流星地潇洒跨过安检门之后，松川回头，朝不远处的岩泉挥了挥手。

岩泉问：“你什么时候发现我的？”

“这个嘛，”松川耸肩摊手，“刚刚才发现的，如果你相信的话。不过重点不在这里，你觉得及川知道你来了吗？”

岩泉皱眉，他的嘴习惯性地撅起，让本来就不太愉快的神情更加靠近阴天：“……我不知道。但是我今天出门的时候特地没有拉开窗帘，他出门比我晚，所以我觉得……但是我不能确定他没有看见我。”

及川彻习惯踩点到达，而岩泉更喜欢提前一点。他们之前并没有因为这件事而争吵——岩泉会提前，及川还是踩点，但是岩泉会等他。

“我觉得他没有看到你，”花卷凑过来拍拍岩泉的肩膀，递给他一瓶水，“他一直心不在焉，就算看到你，也会觉得是自己的错觉的。”

“哦。”岩泉不知道该庆幸还是该懊恼，所以他盯着玻璃窗外那架在跑道上滑行的飞机，独自陷入了自己留给自己的问题之中。

每个人都说，时间过得很快。升学前的假期是悠闲而又忙碌的，他们先是和伙伴们痛痛快快玩儿了好几场，又舒舒服服地在家歇了几天，然后又投入到好像怎么都准备不完的学前准备当中。岩泉一从家中搬到租的公寓中，半个月后又因为不可抗力而不得不换到另一间距离学校更远但租金稍低且面积更大的公寓（实际上仅仅隔了一个街区）。他把最后一个箱子搬进去，躺在地上，周围是被大大小小的纸箱子堆满的空房间。

好累。岩泉一闭上眼，时间还有一点，他可以稍微休息一下再去整理。大学的生活比高中累得多，从各种方面上来说都是这样，从按部就班变成了一切都需要自己来规划——他不是什么细心的人，比方说，虽然及川曾经开玩笑地说过“你是我妈妈吗”之类的话，但是实际上，是及川帮他整理了六年的储物柜——或是更久，他不太记得国小时有没有这样的储物柜，但是对花丛里的昆虫记忆犹新。

及川，及川彻。他的回忆中从来都不会出现没有及川彻的片段，直接或是间接，他们总是形影不离，就像是筷子，没有人会单独使用一根筷子。

现在他们从一副筷子变成了两根木棍，两根距离很远的木棍。岩泉木棍猛地睁开眼睛，突然想起自己还没有告诉及川更换地址的事情。他匆匆忙忙从地上爬起来，掏出手机，照着新的地址仔细将它们输入进去，还反复检查了几遍。新公寓的信号不太好，发送键按下后的加载符号转了好几圈，才变成发送成功。岩泉一放心了，虽然他并不很情愿承认，他内心期待着收到来自及川的信。

及川那边比他们开始得要早不少。陌生的环境，陌生的队友，陌生的教练，以至于连排球的触感都显得陌生了一点，但不过十分钟，及川就和排球重新熟络起来——排球还是熟悉的排球。现在他面对的是一个崭新的、广阔的舞台，而他在舞台背后，凭借努力来争取上台的机会。

及川的天赋是汗水和努力打磨而成的。而拥有天赋的人同样努力，所以及川需要更多的努力，需要更多的练习，才能让花绽放出来。新环境带来的不安与激动被练习的需求替代，他很快就忙碌起来。

或许是因为忙碌，或许是因为一瞬间的疏忽，岩泉发来的邮件湮没在无数封邮件之中，及川并没有看到。但是他确确实实地寄出了很多信，从第一封开始，稳定在每个月寄出一封没有回应的信。

第一封信写成于刚刚安定下来的那天。也许也称不上是安定，只不过是稍微适应了新的生活，得以稍稍喘了一口气而已。及川彻坐在不算宽敞的书桌前咬笔头，为开头犯难。他并不是没有话可说，相反，他有一肚子的话想要说给对方。在之前，他们相处的时间很长，过着差不多的生活，而现在不同。新的环境，新的语言，新的同伴……他有太多想要分享的了，于是用什么来开头就显得更加困难。签字笔的尾部被咬出浅浅的牙印，笔尖划过纸张，留下了岩泉君三个字。用这样的称呼会显得他的道歉更加诚恳，及川彻想，毕竟这算是他第一次认真地用“君”来称呼对方，他也意识到，临走前的吵架和之前的拌嘴绝对不一样。

及川彻打了草稿，他想要寄出一封完美的道歉信来将之前的争吵画上句号。当然，也不仅仅是道歉信，洋洋洒洒写了四张纸，道歉占了一页半。他写，岩泉君，对于之前吵架的事情，我真的感到非常抱歉。我经历了相当长又激烈的心理斗争，仔细地回想了当时的场景，我认为我确实做错了。（这简直太不像我了，及川彻顿笔，小岩看到后，眉毛一定会拧在一起，嘴还会撅得很高）所以我在这里，真诚地向你道歉，还希望你可以接受我的歉意。我实在是忘记了我们吵架得源头是什么——这绝对不是逃避责任，这是事实，因为我认为没有必要去撒谎或是做一些更加难以挽回的事情——不过我认真地分析了一下。（以下省略十四行）  
你会接受我的道歉的，对吧，小岩？  
……在阿根廷的生活真的很出乎我的意料，小岩，我以为我之前的准备已经超——充足了，可是还是有很多的意外！不过及川先生都非常好地解决掉这些问题了，如果是小岩的话，现在肯定还在手忙脚乱吧~……这边的肉味道很不错，你没有来真是太遗憾了。训练完了之后，能够吃上美味的肉，实在是太畅快啦！不过我还是有点想念日本，虽然只离开了不到一个月。……队友之间相处得很不错，小岩一定会像妈妈一样问我和大家关系怎么样吧？哼哼，我可是游刃有余的哦。…好吧，还是有一点障碍的，比如说语言和配合……不过呢，下一封信的时候，就会真的游刃有余了，一定。  
……  
记得给我回信啊，小岩。

及川 彻

他掏出那张有点皱的纸，用手掌把它按平，按照上面的地址抄在信封上。周末休息的时候可以去邮局，他想，虽然稍微有点远，但是休息的时间很充足，顺便还可以看一看那边有没有面包店。

第一封信没有回应，但是第二封信仍是寄出去了。在等待的过程中，及川彻想过是否要发邮件去问一下——但是他放弃了这个决定。也许是距离的问题，抑或许是没有回应的不确定，他突然有点摸不准岩泉是没有收到信还是不想回复。不问是一个人尴尬，问了可能就是两个人一起尴尬。他左右衡量了十秒钟，决定写第三封信。

小岩，  
我每个月可是有准时给你写信哦？怎么样，及川先生从不食言。这次全部都是好消息！现在交流已经完全没问题了，虽然可能在写的方面没有说起来那么顺畅，不过这已经不能称为问题啦，队友之间的交流，果然还是靠动作和语言啊。想必你也看出来了，我和现在的队友配合得相当好，队伍里的人真的很厉害，我也很厉害。和高中打排球的感觉很不同，虽然之前已经想到会不同啦，但是现实比想象中还是要更加强烈一些。不管怎么说，我很开心，能够全身心地投入到排球里，真的很开心。  
第二个好消息是，我（理所当然地）成为了正选，并且在第一场比赛中获胜了。虽然写出来只有一句话，但是意义可是相当相当重的！首战告捷，这是一个好兆头，对吧？  
……  
坦白来讲，我有点想你。以后再一起打排球吧，让你见识比之前都要厉害的发球和托球，记得叫上花卷和松川。  
……不叫他们也可以，我想。

第三封信寄出的三天后，他收到了岩泉的邮件。邮件只有短短的“最近过得怎么样”这样简短又生硬的一句话，但是及川还是从中读出了岩泉的表情，一定是苦恼了很久但是又不知道该说什么，最后打出生硬的话，匆匆按下发送键。阿根廷的晚上十点，日本的上午十点，他们用邮件交流了几个简短的来回，岩泉便匆忙让及川睡觉，自己则是借着午休时间，继续完成这学期的任务。

他没有收到我的信。即便岩泉一并没有提及关于“信”的话题——他们在某些方面奇妙的默契令人佩服——及川彻同样没有提起，但是他从他们的对话中，读出了连岩泉一自己都没有意识到的信息：他没有收到一封信。

及川彻盯着岩泉发给他的晚安看了很久，犹豫要不要去主动提起。在黑暗中，电脑屏幕的亮度拉到了最低，但是还是有些晃眼。他闭上眼，忽然开始在脑海中想着之前写过的那些信。在第三封动笔的时候，他是不是隐隐就感觉到，信可能没有办法寄出去呢？所以他写了一些……可能平时不会写的话。按理来说，他不会用这样缠绵的语气对他的发小说，我想你了，他应该说，他怀念一起打排球的时光，怀念曾经的伙伴。及川彻难得地因为苦恼而皱起了眉，白天的疲惫则让他就这样睡着了，直到迷迷糊糊重从椅子上歪下来，闭着眼睛爬上床。

岩泉一同样处于困扰之中。相比于及川彻，岩泉一更加深刻地被困在那场吵架之中——他是毫无疑问的发起者，但是他同样想不明白为什么会有那样激烈的争吵。他并没有发现的是，并非他想不明白，而是每每接近于答案时，他的思维都快速地避开或是绕开，慌忙引到另一些不是很有说服力但也稍微有点道理的方向。这并非他在逃避，而是以岩泉一的经验与习惯而言，他不能很好地应付涉及到这方面的问题。

如及川彻等待他的回信一样，他在等待着及川彻的来信，但是并没有。岩泉一从密密麻麻的英文论文中抬起头，对读过的四页文章几乎没有任何印象——老天，他完完全全读不进去，更何况，他在学习方面不如排球方面那样擅长，也许是为了弥补春高的遗憾，他升学考试中超常发挥，这意味着他能去更好的大学，而大学生活将会更加艰难。

亦如同及川努力适应阿根廷一样，他努力适应着大学的节奏。搬家，报告，演讲……等等等等，他相当忙碌，忙碌到忘记检查信箱。同样是刚刚得以喘息，岩泉一一边不承认内心的迫不及待，一边以最快的速度打开了信箱。两封广告，一封信用卡账单。他又摸了一遍信箱内部，确认真的没有第四封信。

哦。

他开始有些烦躁，失望让他将两封广告狠狠扔进垃圾桶，以及手法粗暴地撕开信用卡账单。上面的数字让他的心情更加不好，结果是本应今天读完的论文进度还在标题——甚至不记得作者。

岩泉一“啪”的一声关上电脑，起身去准备今晚的宵夜。他撕开杯面的盖子，发现还没有做热水。这时他才注意到是海鲜味的杯面，又想起及川总是在他皱着眉头的注视下加入半杯牛奶，并多次强烈推荐他这样做。他总是抱以不信任的哼声，选择最原始的热水加至注水线。今晚，他突然想尝试一下及川的做法，但是意料之中的，他的公寓里没有牛奶。岩泉一发出不满的发泄声，对杯面也没有了热情，于是他又回到了电脑旁边。

余光瞥到了写字板。那是被他称之为毫无意义的传话板，在三四个月前还躺在他的储物柜里，上面是及川写的“BYE-BYE~”。当然，现在这是一块白板，上面的字早就被他擦掉了。

没有回信。岩泉一觉得，及川彻这个混蛋已经完全将这件事忘记了。要不要发邮件去问他？岩泉迟疑了。他并不确定及川迟迟不来信是因为忘记还是仍然对之前的争吵耿耿于怀（如果是的话那他真是太小气了——他就是个小气鬼，岩泉冷笑）。及川走得很匆忙，他们都还没来得及道歉，就投入了新的生活，并且忙于应付。他第一次在写字板上主动写字，他写，对不起。写字板的空间有限，没有办法写太长的句子，所以他一边写一边擦，断断续续的思路变成了一个个短句。

十二点一过，手机屏幕亮起，显示今天要和教授讨论他的课前汇报——最关键的那篇文章还没有读——糟糕透了，岩泉想，于是他赶紧把写字板放到一边，皱着眉开始看密密麻麻的英文。写字板的字还没有擦掉，当他下一次注意到或是想起它的时候，这个夜晚发生的事情也会一起出现在他的脑海中。

于是，在上午和教授讨论完之后，他试探性地开始给及川发邮件。在十点半的时候，他终于按下了发送键，之后，他发现他的手竟然有点抖。

逊毙了。岩泉一撅嘴，手指却不停地刷新邮箱界面。不出两分钟，及川的邮件也来了，仍然是熟悉的语气。

岩泉 一：最近怎么样？  
及川 彻：游刃有余~小岩现在是不是焦头烂额的状态呢(●ˇ∀ˇ●)  
岩泉 一：…还好。  
你在期盼些什么，混蛋。  
及川 彻：期待小岩向我求助呀，小岩本来就不怎么聪明，没有我在旁边支援，肯定——  
岩泉 一：你真是个混蛋，及川。  
你的队友怎么样？训练肯定很辛苦吧，那你也没有时间去到处撩拨了，想想我就能高兴不少。  
及川 彻：小岩也很过分！都说了，及川先生现在游刃有余啦(●’◡’●)  
及川 彻：说起来，第一次比赛的胜利，我有很大的功劳呢！不要太嫉妒我哦，岩泉君~  
岩泉 一：恭喜，但是嫉妒是不可能的。  
岩泉 一：你不休息？  
及川 彻：准备休息~不过看到小岩的邮件就改变策略了。有感动到吗？  
岩泉 一：快点睡觉。  
岩泉 一：晚安。

岩泉快速息屏。应该是忘记了，他想，但是及川的话……总觉得有些微妙，就像在试探他一样。他不喜欢被试探的感觉，特别还是及川在试探他。

及川似乎喜欢上这种没有回信的信。他可以毫无顾忌地说话，对面是岩泉但又不是岩泉，他可以说出一些他从来不会对岩泉说的话，比如说第六封信里，他写，现在的队友都喊他“彻”，不像高中时都称呼姓。及川写道，有点想听小岩喊我的名字呢。他又匆匆划掉这句，似乎对这种话嗤之以鼻，但划掉之后又重新写上，我想听小岩称呼我的名字。

反正他也不会收到嘛！在这种信心的驱使下，及川的字体越来越飘逸，信的内容也越来越随性。

第十一封。  
……  
这次的比赛失败了。当然，我不认为我发挥得不好，问题出现在主攻手那边，他不够默契啊，小岩。如果是小岩的话，配合起来起码可以再多拿到四球，真是的！好麻烦。  
有时间要一起打排球哦。

第十五封。  
……  
看录像带通宵了，连天亮都是突然发现的。没有小岩的打扰，好像真的有点寂寞，不过只有一点点，就一点点。  
……好吧，不止一点点，我想。

第十九封。  
不小心看到皮诺给他女朋友的信息了，真是肉麻死了。就是之前和你说的那个很擅长小斜线的副攻，小岩应该还记得吧？不记得也没关系，毕竟小岩的脑细胞一直不太够用呢~绝对不是偷看哦，因为现在的西班牙语掌握得太好了，所以稍微瞥到一眼就立刻明白了。  
……  
你绝对想不到，小岩，那家伙居然来找我问女朋友的事情，因为他认为我很擅长这方面……虽然我确实谈过一些女朋友啦。但是小岩你也知道的，明明就是一直在被甩……但是这个绝对不可能和他说的。  
……  
小岩，我觉得，我好像是喜欢你的。

第二十四封。  
今天真是棒极了！配合得超级好，每个人的状态都非常不错，真希望能够一直保持这样。  
……  
说起来，真是相当一段长得时间没有见到小岩了。什么时候能一起打排球啊？虽然之前给你得托球已经很完美了，但是现在得托球更加完美，你一定会震惊到的。  
……  
我可以确定了，我就是在喜欢小岩。真是相当漫长的决定啊，不过得到了令人还算满意的答案。

第三十封。  
这边根本就没有好吃的牛奶面包……天啊，你肯定想不到我有多怀念宫城那家面包店的牛奶面包。等我回去以后，一定要包场，小岩买单！  
京都那边有好吃的油豆腐吗？肯定有吧，真是羡慕小岩……  
……  
虽然按照这样的情况来看，能够更直白地说话，但是啊，果然还是很想知道小岩是什么想法呢。靠邮件是不可能的吧？那样也太草率了。

第三十七封。  
想见你。

第四十五封。  
我快要回日本了！虽然应该是几个月之后的事情，但是我从现在就已经开始亢奋起来了。虽然只是因为比赛的原因回去、待不了多久就要离开，但是我还是可以安排出见面的时间。  
有好多话想要面对面告诉你。

第四十七封。  
我回来了。

在第四十五封信寄出的同时，及川给岩泉发送了邮件。岩泉当时仍然在和论文奋战，只不过这一次是他自己的毕业论文。毕业论文的选材意料之外的简单，是关于他小时候经常和及川一起玩儿的那片区域中的一种昆虫，他还记得自己给它名命为哥斯拉之王，而及川毫不留情地嘲笑了他，结局当然是他用头撞了过去，用武力确定了名字。

在写到最后致谢部分的时候，岩泉一停下了。他盯着电脑上的“感谢我最重要的人，及川彻，我们一起发现了这只虫子”这一行字，诧异于打出这行字时思维的流畅与理所当然。

就像是及川彻的传球完美一样，他助跑，跳跃，在最完美的点扣球一样，他想，这不仅仅是朋友，不仅仅是搭档，不仅仅是发小，是喜欢。四年前的争吵与这四年来的困扰似乎都得到了答案，简简单单又沉重的“喜欢”。

但是这样的喜欢是否能够说出来呢？岩泉一犹豫了。无论是从理性还是感性两方面来说，他都认为不能。如果不说，他们仍然可以是最亲密的朋友，可以一起打排球；会默契，会心照不宣。如果说出来了，这么多年来搭建的桥梁就会被毁于一旦。

所以岩泉一找到那块已经没有办法擦干净的写字板，在上面相当认真地写下“喜欢”，又同样认真地擦掉，最后把它放到了衣柜深处。

他看着及川发来的邮件，回复：太好了。松川和花卷最近也有时间，等你回来以后，一起聚一聚吧。

现在这样就很好，像往常一样就好。四年中，及川如愿以偿通过邮件看到了岩泉的公寓内部，并且毫不客气地对它进行了一番品头论足，被岩泉用拳头威胁着回来以后会在这个公寓把他打倒；岩泉一收到了信，不是及川彻每月写的那些信，而是及川去往不同地方比赛时，和明信片一起寄过来短短的几句话，被称作信。曾经的遗憾形成的沟壑在他们都没有意识的情况下被清泉灌溉，空空荡荡的沟壑变成了泉水流淌的河流，遗憾因此得到了弥补——也只是弥补而已，泉水永远无法替代被挖走的泥土，沟壑永远客观存在。

他们相约在一家不错的饭店，花卷在来的路上顺便买了奶油泡芙和牛奶面包，松川向及川介绍了交往两年的女友。四年未见，他们聊了很多，但大多都不是这四年的生活，而是高中时一起度过的回忆。松川送女友回家，花卷也为了第二天的答辩离席，现在就剩下他们两个人了。及川喝了不少，岩泉皱眉：“你明天都有什么打算？”

及川眯起眼，含混不清地回答：“没什么，比赛结束了，还可以休息两天。”

“那就好，”岩泉夹起最后一块炸豆腐，“你——”

“你知道吗，小岩，”及川打断了他的话，突然凑过来，“我给你写了好多封信。”

岩泉愣住了。不仅是因为及川突然放大的脸，也因为完完全全意料之外的话。他不是没有想过及川可能把信寄错了地址，但是及川从来没有提过——不，他似乎暗示过，只不过被他的主观强行忽视了，不然绝不可能在及川说出话之后，他就想起明信片上的内容——多么直白的暗示啊。

炸豆腐从筷子中间滑落，重新回到带着汤汁的碗底，溅起的汤汁在纸巾上留下褐色的点。岩泉说，我没有收到。他的声音很干，一瞬间，他似乎又有了一些不该有的期待。

你肯定没有收到，及川仍是半醉半醒的模样，因为我知道你搬家了，但是却只有你原来的地址。

我确定我给你发消息了。岩泉皱眉，嘴也撅起。

还是一点都没变啊，及川在心里感慨，和几年前一模一样的语气和神态。“我……在很久之后清理邮箱的时候，发现了你的邮件，但是我当时没有看见。”

“那你为什么不寄到新的地址？”

“是啊，为什么呢？”及川含混不清地说完这句话，就睡过去了。岩泉喊了他几声没有反应，不得已半扛半拖地把及川送回到暂住的地方，之后，则是迅速地一路狂奔到相隔一个街区的前地址，拼命地去找他能打开的邮箱。他的额头在冒汗，不知道是因为奔跑还是因为紧张，抑或众多原因交织在一起，因为太过复杂而形成汗水，从他的身体中跑出来。

他还是找到了。公寓的住户是上了年纪的老太太，也许是因为及川的地址写得太过工整，也许是因为他的寄信得频率太过引人注目，对方很好地保存了四年来的那些信。岩泉一的手在发抖，他嘴唇颤抖地接过那些信，拿在手中沉得似乎要拿不住，但是他还是抓紧了，指甲因为用力而泛白。他又狂奔回家，心脏剧烈跳动，从第一封信开始，一封一封认真地读着，试图去弥补这四年的遗憾。

看到“喜欢”两个字的时候，他忽然感受到一口气堵在喉咙，把他想说的话全部堵了回去。真是一点默契也没有啊，岩泉掐着信，指甲在信纸上面留下浅浅的痕迹，除了“喜欢”这一点之外，全部都完美地避开了相交的可能性——某种程度上而言，这也算是一种默契吧。

岩泉一一时间不知道该怎么面对及川彻。他做不到说什么“抱歉，我一直把你当朋友”这种话，他做不到去否认自己隐秘而又激烈的感情，但是他之前已经做好决定，而及川的态度又让他摸不着头脑。他坐在书桌前，坐了一夜，直到第二天中午，及川发来信息。

及川 彻：还以为可以体验小岩公寓的，没想到失败了……  
岩泉 一：……  
岩泉 一：……我找到信了。  
及川 彻：……哇，好厉害。

之后他应该说什么？岩泉一不知道，他不明白及川的意思。幼驯染的默契在眼下似乎失灵了，就像小时候及川指责他说，他可以记住很多种昆虫的家，但是却记不住他喜欢的面包店的名字。

良久的沉默之后，及川彻说，就这样吧，小岩。我们还是朋友，对吧？

最好的朋友。岩泉一回复道。

已送达的一瞬间，他们似乎都松了一口气。有些东西变化了，如同博物馆密封保存的、珍贵的古书接触到了氧气，迅速化成灰，却露出了一枚闪亮的宝石。


End file.
